Anthurray/Gallery
AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Anthony and Murray graduating from Macquarie University AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinSydney'sRadioInterview.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Sydney's radio station interview AnthonyandMurray.png|Anthony and Murray in "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Darling Harbour Anthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dorothy File:AnthonyandMurrayatCrowleHome.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Crowle Home File:John,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|John, Anthony and Murray File:AnthonyandMurrayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "ABC For Kids" concert video File:Let'sWiggle-HelloEveryone.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Let's Wiggle" book File:AnthonyandMurrayin1994.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1994 AnthonyandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Yummy Yummy" Anthony,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Henry AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCar.png|Murray and Anthony in "Big Red Car" Anthony,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Henry and Wags Wags,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Murray AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony and Murray in Big Red Car Tour TheWigglesLIVE58.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1996 AnthonyandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandMurrayStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Anthony and Murray standing still as a statue AnthonyandMurrayShaking.jpg|Anthony and Murray shaking AnthonyandMurray'sHandsonCheeks.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting their hands on their cheeks TheKidsDoingBeachDrawings.jpg|Anthony and Murray watching the kids drawing pictures of the beach Anthony,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing acoustic guitars AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars Anthony,Murray,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Captain and Henry Anthony,Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Dorothy and Wags Anthony,Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Dorothy and Henry Anthony,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots AnthonyandMurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Carols in the Domain" Wiggledance!24.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledance!" Anthony,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the audience Anthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Captain Feathersword Anthony,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Wiggly Friends Anthony,Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Captain and Dorothy AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledance!" credits AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|Anthony and Murray in Australia's Wonderland concert AnthonyandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Wags,Anthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Murray and Captain Feathersword Anthony,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Santa Claus AnthonyandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Manly Beach AnthonyandMurrayin1997.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1997 TheWigglesMovie78.png|Anthony and Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie547.png|Murray and Anthony at Sandlot TheWigglesMovie937.png|Murray and Anthony in Wiggletown TheWigglesMovie1224.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1150.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray YummyYummy(1998)76.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 Anthony,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow129.png|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" AnthonyandMurrayinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony and Murray in New Zealand AnthonyandMurrayonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Anthony,MurrayandDaryl.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Daryl AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "The Wiggles" TV Show AnthonyandMurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "The Tennis Ball Chase" AnthonyandMurrayinFoodman.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Foodman" Murray'sShirt84.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Murray's Shirt" AnthonyandMurrayinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Building Blocks" AnthonyandMurrayEatingApples.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating apples AnthonyandMurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Jeff The Mechanic" AnthonyandMurrayinLilly.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Lilly" AnthonyandMurrayinZardoZap.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Zardo Zap" AnthonyandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Party" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggle Opera" AnthonyandMurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" AnthonyandMurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Spooked Wiggles" AnthonyandMurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Funny Greg" AnthonyandMurrayonFlagTransition.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" flag transition AnthonyandMurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyandMurrayatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Australia's Wonderland Anthony,MurrayandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Male Wiggly Friends Anthony,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Officer Beaples AnthonyandMurrayinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Disney Channel hats AnthonyandMurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Qantas airplane AnthonyandMurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Disneyland AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" AnthonyandMurrayatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Sleeping Beauty Castle AnthonyandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Mickey's Toontown AnthonyandMurrayinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Murray PuppetAnthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony, Murray and Dorothy AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggles World" TV Series AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggle Food" AnthonyandMurrayatWagsWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Wags World AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Numbers & Counting" AnthonyandMurrayinDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Dancing" AnthonyandMurrayintheWrongShirts.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the wrong shirts AnthonyandMurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Dressing Up" AnthonyandMurrayinYourBody.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Your Body" AnthonyandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Anthony and Murray as cavemen AnthonyandMurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "At Play" AnthonyandMurrayinSafety.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Safety" AnthonyandMurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Multicultural" MurrayasAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Murray as Anthony Wiggle AnthonyandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Music and Musical Instruments" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene AnthonyandMurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Elvis styled clothing AnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "History" AnthonyandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Family" AnthonyandMurrayinMovement.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Movement" AnthonyandMurrayinNutrition.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Nutrition" AnthonyandMurrayinDirections.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Directions" AnthonyandMurrayinManners.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Manners" AnthonyandMurrayinTravel.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Travel" AnthonyandMurrayinTheBody.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Body" AnthonyandMurrayinCommunication.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Communication" AnthonyandMurrayinWork.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Work" AnthonyandMurrayinImagination.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Imagination" AnthonyandMurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Anthony,MurrayandBarneytheDinosaur.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Barney the Dinosaur CGIAnthonyandMurrayasElves.jpg|Murray and Anthony as elves in CGI AnthonyandMurrayonTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "The Today Show" AnthonyandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars AnthonyandMurrayinCGI.jpg|Murray and Anthony in CGI File:AnthonyandMurrayin2001.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2001 File:AnthonyandMurrayattheCookandPhillipParkCentre.jpg|Anthony and Murray at the Cook and Phillip Park Centre AnthonyandMurrayinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonElectricGuitars.jpg|Murray and Anthony playing Maton electric guitars AnthonyandMurrayonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" Paul,Anthony,MurrayandAlex.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Murray and Alex AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyandMurrayonBigBrother.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Big Brother" AnthonyandMurrayonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Playhouse Disney AnthonyandMurrayonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookin2002.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2002 AnthonyandMurrayBobbleheads.jpg|Anthony and Murray bobbleheads AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Anthony and Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries3Epilogue-Version2.png|Anthony and Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue version 2 TheOtherWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray waking Jeff up AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggle Bay" AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Australia AnthonyField,MurrayCookandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Paul Paddick AnthonyandMurrayinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony and Murray in New York City AnthonyandMurrayonYesDear.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Yes Dear" AnthonyandMurrayin2003.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2003 AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookin2003.jpg|Anthony and Murray on the tour recording AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Space Dancing!" AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Space Dancing!" (CGI) File:AnthonyandMurrayinHappyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Happy World File:AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:AnthonyandMurrayEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating vegetable soup File:GremlinSimon,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Gremlin Simon, Anthony and Murray File:AnthonyandMurrayPlushToys.jpg|Murray and Anthony plush toys File:Anthony,MurrayandDorothyToyFigures.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy toy figures File:AnthonyandMurrayFingerPuppets.jpg|Anthony and Murray finger puppets AnthonyandMurrayonFRESH.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "FRESH" File:AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'AsiaTour.jpg|Anthony and Murray in The Wiggles' Asia Tour AnthonyandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinJapan.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinDecember2003.jpg|Anthony and Murray in December 2003 File:AnthonyandMurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Murray and Anthony at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:AnthonyandMurrayin2004.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2004 AnthonyandMurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Top of the Tots" AnthonyandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyandMurrayattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Anthony and Murray at the Great Western Café AnthonyandMurrayattheTownFair.jpg|Anthony and Murray at the Town Fair HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in electronic storybook: "How Wags Almost Missed The Show" AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnthonyandMurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" AnthonyandMurrayinKangarooDance.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Kangaroo Dance" AnthonyandMurrayinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "I Swing My Baton" LittleAnthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Murray, Anthony and Captain Feathersword S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse25.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "S.S Feathersword" AnthonyandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Sailing Around the World" AnthonyandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" prologue AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 LechooYeladim-WigglyAnimationPrologue.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Wiggly Animation AnthonyIsBlue10.jpeg|Murray and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandMurraySingingBucketofDew.jpg|Anthony and Murray singing "Bucket of Dew" Anthony,MurrayandCraigFerguson.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Craig Ferguson AnthonyandMurrayonCBS.jpg|Anthony and Murray on CBS AnthonyandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyandMurrayinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Mariachi Animation AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Sydney Town Hall AnthonyandMurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrong!(Original).jpg|Murray and Anthony in original version of "Getting Strong" AnthonyandMurrayonDavdTenchTonight.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "David Tench Tonight" AnthonyandMurrayonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookonRoveLive.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Rove Live" File:AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyandMurrayintheAudience.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the audience AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue File:AnthonyandMurrayonABC.jpg|Anthony and Murray on ABC File:AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookonSuperPopINTERVIEWS.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Super Pop INTERVIEWS" WagsinNewYork9.jpeg|Murray and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingBasketball.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing basketball AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Getting Strong!" AnthonyandMurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Language and Literacy" AnthonyandMurrayin2007.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2007 AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles!": Behind the Scenes AnthonyandMurrayatWigglesWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray at "Wiggles World" theme park AnthonyandMurrayinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookattheScreenMusicAwards.jpg|Anthony and Murray at the Screen Music awards AnthonyandMurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series AnthonyandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:AnthonyandMurrayinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Manchester Apollo concert AnthonyandMurrayatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Six Flags New England AnthonyandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" bonus clip AnthonyandMurrayin2008.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2008 StevePace,AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Steve, Anthony and Murray BigBigShowPrologue3.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Big Big Show" prologue AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Big Big Show!" File:AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookonSunrise.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Sunrise" AnthonyandMurrayonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Wiggly Waffle" File:AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Hot Potato Studios File:Anthony,MurrayandTimRosso.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Tim Rosso File:Anthony,Murray,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso File:Anthony,MurrayandMerrickWatts.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Merrick Watts File:AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Hot Potato Recording Studios File:AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Hot Potato Studios green room File:AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoMerchandiseMuseum.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Hot Potato Merchandise Museum AnthonyandMurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandMurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" bonus clip AnthonyandMurrayat2009Awards.jpg|Anthony and Murray at 2009 awards AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" Anthony,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Ringo the Ringmaster AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayCook,AnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Murray, Anthony and John Field AnthonyandMurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyandMurrayonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "CBS Early Show" AnthonyandMurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyandMurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Australia Day" concert AnthonyandMurrayinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray and Anthony in iTunes backstage AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatiTunes.jpg|Anthony and Murray at iTunes AnthonyandMurrayPlayingUkuleles.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing ukuleles AnthonyandMurrayinBendigo.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" AnthonyandMurrayinBigBirthday!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Big Birthday!" AnthonyandMurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyandMurrayinRedNoseDay2011Advert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Red Nose Day" 2011 advert AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookin2011.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2011 AnthonyandMurrayinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert AnthonyandMurrayinIreland.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Ireland AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWiggles'BurnSafetyMessage2.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Burns Safety Message" AnthonyandMurrayatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Powerhouse Museum AnthonyandMurrayinNDNACampaign.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Getting Strong" NDNA campaign AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Murray and Anthony at "ARIA Hall of Fame" AnthonyandMurrayinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyandMurrayinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Australia Day 2012 song clip: "Waltzing Matilda" AnthonyandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Surfer Jeff" Anthony,MurrayandGino.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Gino the Genie AnthonyandMurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Dreamworld Anthony,MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Emma Watkins AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Getting Strong" concert Anthony,MurrayandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Lachy Gillespie AnthonyandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyandMurrayinTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" 2012 music video File:Anthony,Murray,LachyandEmma.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Lachy and Emma File:AnthonyandMurrayatTempaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Tempa Bay Rays stadium File:AnthonyandMurrayinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Murray and Anthony in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:AnthonyandMurrayinNationalKidsafeDayMessage.jpg|Anthony and Murray on National Kidsafe Day File:Simon,Anthony,MurrayandLachy.jpg|Simon, Anthony, Murray and Lachy File:AnthonyandMurrayinSoundCheck!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Sound Check!" File:AnthonyandMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Gangsterwiggles.jpg|Murray and Anthony being gangster AnthonyandDr.MurraydaCook.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" AnthonyandMurrayin2013.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2013 AnthonyandMurrayinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Taking Off!" concert AnthonyandMurrayrehearsinginCreedence.jpg|Murray and Anthony rehearsing in Creedence AnthonyandMurrayinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Anthony,MurrayCookandJohnField.jpg|John, Anthony and Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" AnthonyandMurrayFacts.jpg|Anthony and Murray Facts WP_20151203_004.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Western Dance Mat $_125.JPG|Anthony and Murray on a pillow case 5163474.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2011 US Tour DSC_0052.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the audience 6a00d83452c10469e200e54f46d8348833-800wi.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Sailing Around the World Live 041.JPG|Anthony and Murray in a tunnel 108.JPG|Anthony,Murray and Captain Photosmedleyphoto2224777.jpg|Murray and Anthony playing red guitars IMG_6985.jpg|Mascot Murray and Anthony 676C173E-E2A3-4F0F-9592-C51A37F5E032.png|Anthony and Murray in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show for Bush Fire Relief ��❤️|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Anthurray/Gallery Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Blue + Red Category:Friendship Galleries